How do you describe these feelings?
by pandacchii
Summary: A story of how Aomine and Kuroko met back in Teikou days. Aokuro fic


Daiki had always heard about the ghost stories around the school, the secret story of the "Ghost in the Fourth Gym." He himself never believed in such ridiculous things, pushing it off on the gossip tellers of the school, and their ability to form stories that anyone would be willing to believe and spread around the school.

However this time he had to admit even he had the slight creep up his spine as he entered the gym for some late night practice one night. He hadn't really meant to choose the Fourth Gym, it just seemed to call out to him, asking for someone to enter and play on their lonely court. Daiki, being the instinctive man he is, listened to his thoughts and went in, totally oblivious as to which gym he was even entering.

The court was silent at first, only the air conditioner system whirs circulating through the room. Completely normal to Aomine's standards of course. But then, the sound of a lone basketball dribbling in the court behind him startled him, causing him to scream in surprise.

"Who's there?!" Daiki called out, whipping around to see where the noise came from in the gym.

The only sound that still continued on was the dribble, now increasing in the amount of bounces on the polished court.

Aomine glanced around frantically, trying his best to find the cause, yet he couldn't see anything at all.

"I'm here," a calm voice said from beside him, making Aomine jump.

"AH!" He screamed, jumping away from the small boy who now stood beside him, looking up at him curiously, his light blue eyes staring at the taller boy.

"Where did you come from?!" Aomine asked, gasping slightly at the sudden surprise to his system. But honestly, where HAD this kid even come from? He had sworn he had looked across the whole gym, yet this kid never popped up.

"I was here the whole time," he answered simply, looking up at him, his expression never changing.

Aomine looked at him, up and down, wondering just what on earth he was doing here alone. Not to mention he obviously had a bad case of presence. Though he had never met anyone else who had that problem.

His eyes locked on the basketball in his hand, as well as his calloused fingertips, red from the number of hours it looked like he had been playing.

"You play basketball?" He asked the blue haired boy in curiosity, his eyes focused on the ball still.

"Yes. I'm on the school team. I'm only a 3rd string however," he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. Yet his facial expression never betrayed any of that sadness.

"Hmmm, I'm Aomine daiki," he responded, giving him a smile. He could already tell he and this kid would get along great, especially given the amount of hours he was playing for and didn't seem the least bit exhausted despite the wear on his body.

The boy twisted his lips into a small smile, looking at the other boy with respect.

"Yes I know. And my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

And that was how the relationship between the light and his shadow began

The two boys after that played every night after the school basketball team practice, with Aomine always helping to assist Kuroko in any way he could. Tetsuya's total earnestness towards playing basketball kept them up at those gyms until late at night, usually never wanting to g o home, but were forced to because of the school officials shooing them out.

One night in particular the two boys collapsed onto the ground besides each other after their practice, laughing whole heartedly about Kuroko's particular experience that night as he had shot the ball at the basket, and ended knocking him squarely in the forehead, causing him to fall onto the court with the thump.

Tetsuya had been perfectly fine of course, getting up instantly after he had fallen down, but he couldn't help but look away from Aomine who stood there, his whole body shaking from the laughter that erupted throughout his body, never ending as he gasped desperately to regain his breath.

"A..are you, alright, T..T..Testu?" He said in between gasps of laughter, tears even coming from the edges of his eyes.

"Don't laugh …" The light blue hair boy had said, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, more steadily this time though little chuckles still escaped his lips.

Kuroko let out a small chuckle as well, shaking his head.

"Just so you know I'll be laughing at you even more if something embarrassing happens," he amended, looking over Aomine with a small smile in his eyes.

Daiki wiped the water from his eyes, and smiled in return to Kuroko.

"Alright. I suppose that's only fair!"

So now, they laid in the grass, still reminiscing and laughing over their experience in the gym until finally they calmed down, each exhaling a deep sigh in unison.

They were quiet for a couple seconds, both of them staring up into the sky, the stars shining down on the both of them.

"I'm really glad I met you, Tetsu," Aomine said, interrupting their silence.

"Why the sudden sentiment statement Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head towards Aomine's, their faces only inches apart.

It was then Aomine could really feel the other boy next to him, causing his heart to beat just a little faster. Why would his heart be racing anyways? They weren't playing basketball or exerting any sort of energy. Which had to mean that he might actually….. like Kuroko in THAT sort of way?

He immediately shook the thought from his mind, turning his head quickly to the other side away from Kuroko, a light blush illuminating his cheeks. What a crazy thought, like a BOY for that matter would make him feel like that. Though he had thought once or twice about just how beautiful Tetsu was, his skin smooth and such a soft white. Not to mention the way his eyes seemed to always look deep inside him, and always knew exactly what Aomine was thinking or feeling at any point in time.

"Well… I just had a lot of fun today, Tetsu. I've never met anyone like you," he said quietly, bringing a hand over his face to block out the blush that was intensifying across it.

"I had a lot of fun today as well, Aomine-kun," the other boy replied, scooting slightly closer to Aomine, his arm slightly brushing against the other's.

In response Daiki's arm heated up, as if that single touch had caused his skin to set afire. His heartbeat quickened, feeling as though it was about to burst out of his chest at any single moment.

"Are you alright, Aomine-kun? Kuroko's voice held concern, his big blue eyes staring up at Aomine's earnestly.

"I'm fine, Tetsu," he mumbled into his hand, turning his head even farther away. Damn.. It looked like Tetsu could hear his heart after all.

"Hmm…" Kuroko responded, lifting himself up on his elbows, looking down at Aomine expressionlessly. "Then I suppose you will not mind me doing this."

Tetsuya pulled Aomine's hand away from his face, as Daiki looked over at Kuroko, confused, as well as his cheeks burning even more than before.

Kuroko leaned down, kissing Aomine lightly on the lips, tasting a light drop of sweat that still remained from their basketball session.

"I like you, Aomine-kun," the blue eyed boy told him after releasing Aomine from the kiss.

Daiki looked up at Tetsu, his eyes wide, surprised, and not the least bit disgusted in any way. In fact… He had even LIKED IT, and wanted to do more, so much more with the other boy.

"I…think I like you too, Tetsu," he whispered, before reaching behind Kuroko's neck, pulling him in for just one more kiss.


End file.
